


Super Drunk

by Madaboutagirl



Category: Supercat - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy Ending, Investigays, Slow Burn, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8569558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madaboutagirl/pseuds/Madaboutagirl
Summary: I saw a Tumblr prompt last night remarking that someone should write a SuperCat fic with drunk Kara. Here's a fluffy two shot. Enjoy SuperCat fans!Okay, this one is really fun, so I'm going to expand it to four chapters... crap, now 6 chapters!





	1. Part One

Kara wakes up in bed confused, because she could have sworn that she was at the DEO just a few minutes ago. Struggling to sit up, she tries to remember what happened to her. "Oh god, that drink was so strong," she mumbles remembering that she went to the alien bar with Mon-El for happy hour.

She takes a minute to look around her room and spots the bottle of water on her bedside table, she takes a long drink of it and lays back down as the room starts to spin. "Whoa," she exclaims then swears softly in Kryptonian.

Sitting back up she looks for her phone to call Alex, but remembers something about Alex and J'onn going to Norway on the jet. Thinking for a minute who she can call to help her, Kara suddenly realizes who she knows with vast experience in hangovers.

"Is everything alright?" The sleepy voice of Cat Grant fills Kara's ears and the girl smiles.

"Ms Grant," Kara says excited.

"Kara, it's 2 am. What's wrong?" Cat asks sitting up in her own bed awake now.

"Okay, this is really funny, like cat on the roomba funny," Kara says laughing already.

"I'm hanging up, you're obviously out of your damn mind," Cat replies about to end the call, when curiosity takes over. "Wait Kara, are you drunk?" She asks.

"Just a tiny bit. I went to happy hour with Mike today. Hey Ms Grant did you know that I can get drunk?" Kara asks.

"Why wouldn't you be... Kara, have you never been drunk before?" Cat asks abruptly.

"No, that's why I called you. Alex brought me home, but she left. I drank some water, but I think that it made me drunk again, is that normal? Am I always going to feel drunk? Oh my god, how long does this last?" Kara fires off the questions rapidly.

"Your sister just dropped you off and left you alone?" Cat questions.

"She had to go, something happened far away. I should have gone, but ..." Kara's voice trails off and Cat thinks maybe the girl has passed out.

"Kara, that doesn't make sense," Cat replies but she is greeted with mumbles and then the call disconnects.

Swinging her legs over the bed, Cat sighs herself. Fully awake now, she tries to call the girl back, but the call goes right to voice mail. So Cat pulls on a pair of yoga pants and a sweatshirt. "Damn it Kara," she swears under her breath.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Standing outside Kara's apartment building at 3 am, Cat has to wonder if she's crazy for doing this. The girl will be sound asleep and probably won't even answer the door, she tells herself.

One whiff of the elevator and Cat decides to walk up the five flights, at least I can skip my workout this morning, she tells herself. Finally in front of the girl's door, she knocks. No answer and no sounds of anyone coming to answer. Cat glances around and spots the random rock on the ground. "God, Kara that's just a bit obvious," she mumbles to herself as she picks up the rock and retrieves the key beneath it.

Opening up the apartment, Cat glances around quickly, before heading over to the bedroom to check on Kara.

Pushing the door open, she sees the empty bed. Reaching over to pick up the phone, she hits the power button, but it's dead. Cat looks around a moment, then spots the charge cord, so she plugs it in.

"Kara?" Cat calls out, as she makes her way across the bedroom to the bathroom.

Pushing the door open, she spots the girl asleep on the floor.

"Kara," Cat repeats a bit louder. "Kara, wake up you shouldn't sleep in here when you have a perfectly good bed available."

"Dizzy, I don't like dizzy," Kara mumbles as she squints her eyes against the soft moonlight coming in the window.

"Don't drink any more water and it will pass," Cat advises. "Now let's get you up and back to bed."

"Ms Grant?" Kara's eyes open widely. "Ohmygod," she exclaims before swearing lightly in Kryptonian.

"Ms Grant, I shouldn't have called you. I'm so so sorry," Kara says trying to get to her feet and almost falling over.

Cat grabs her arm and is surprised how strong the girl is as she can barely pull her up. "Honestly Kara, little help here," she snaps at the girl.

"Oh right," Kara says shifting her weight and using the wall to stand up. "I don't think that I like this," she declares.

"It's not for everyone," Cat says dryly. "Now over to the bed," she adds now that the girl is up on her feet.

Unsteadily the pair make their way over to the bed, once they get close, Cat gestures for Kara to lie down.

"Ms Grant," Kara begins.

"Oh, I think we're past formalities at this point Kara and I am no longer your boss, Cat is fine," she says grabbing the girl's legs and pushing them up on the bed.

"Cat," Kara says softly. "Thank you for coming to check on me Cat," she adds saying the name again and earning her a smirk from the woman

"You are welcome, but let's not make this a habit. Now who is this Mike person who got you drunk?" Cat asks worriedly.

Kara sits up abruptly. "Oh no, where's Mike?" She asks, suddenly looking around for her phone.

Cat reaches over and picks it up. "Phone," she says handing to her as she sits down on the edge of the bed.

Kara unlocks it, then noticing the missed call from Winn, she checks her messages. "Oh Winn has Mike," she announces relieved and lays back down.

Cat turns to leave, but Kara's hand shoots out. "Would you stay just until I fall asleep?" She asks in a small voice.

"Of course," Cat replies adjusting her position on the bed. She scoots back so that her back is against the headboard. Just as she's getting comfortable, Kara rolls over, so that her head is in Cat's lap and her left arm is thrown over Cat's legs.

Cat sighs, then closes her eyes a moment. Admitting to herself that she's missed this girl over the past few weeks. It's understandable, she reminds herself, to miss someone that you've spent almost three years mentoring. Looking down at her peaceful face, Cat allows herself a moment to take it in. She moves a strand of hair away from Kara's face and sighs a bit, then smiles as she suddenly realizes that Kara does trust her. Cat always assumed that because Kara wouldn't confirm her secret identity that she didn't trust her. But you don't call someone that you don't trust when you're drunk and scared, that call only goes to someone that you trust.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun is really bright the next morning and Cat is confused a moment as she wakes up. There's something or rather someone pinning her down to the bed and it's not her bed. She looks down and sees the blonde hair and then remembers, Kara. She is at Kara's apartment.

A few minutes later the long lanky blonde in question begins to stir. "I'm never drinking again," she declares out loud.

"Probably won't be the last time you say that," Cat quips.

"Ms Grant," Kara begins to remark, then pushes away, suddenly understanding that she's not wrapped around her sister. "Um, you are not Alex," she stammers.

"No, I'm not." Cat agrees.

"How. Why. Y-you're here in my apartment," Kara stutters as she tries to wrap her brain around Cat Grant lying in her bed calmly watching her.

"Yes, you called me last night sounding quite confused and well, drunk. And I tried to call you back, but your phone went to voicemail, so rather than worry all night, I decided to come by and check on you. By the way the fake rock by the door is conspicuous when there are no other rocks for it to hide among," Cat points out gently.

"Oh, well that was for Mon- Mike, he's been staying here with me," Kara admits still trying to process that she called Ms Grant and she came. "Oh no, I lost Mike," she blurts out covering her mouth with her hand.

"No, you'll be happy to know that Mike is with Winn, we established that a few hours ago," Cat replies standing up to stretch. "Any chance that you have any coffee around here?" She asks hopefully.

"Y-yes, kitchen," Kara replies stunned that Ms Grant isn't angry or rushing off.

Cat turns towards the door and Kara suddenly realizes that she's going to make them coffee.

"Uh, wait. I'll make coffee," Kara says carefully rushing past her and into the kitchen.

"Kara, I am perfectly able to make a pot of coffee," Cat snaps lightly at her.

"Y-you're my guest and you don't know where things are," Kara replies suddenly unsure of where anything is in her own kitchen.

Cat watches her amused as the girl opens every cabinet twice and still doesn't see the coffee. Finally, she steps into the kitchen and reaches behind her to pull the coffee down for her.

"Uh, oh thank you, I may still be a little..." Kara's voice trails off as she realizes that Cat Grant is standing so close to her now, that she can feel the heat of her body.

"The coffee filters are behind you in that drawer I think," Cat says stepping back slightly.

"Right, that is where I keep them," Kara answers.

At this point Cat smirks and grabs the empty coffee pot before turning to the sink to fill it. Kara stares at her back a moment before pulling it together and setting up the coffee in the filter.

Cat returns and pours the water in then sets the pot in place.

"Oh gosh, I don't really have anything for us to eat," Kara says dashing off into her room and returning a moment later in jeans and t-shirt. "I'll be right back," she says heading over to the window.

Cat smiles again, "Kara," she says. "Unless you're planning to fly, the, uh door is that way," she teases.

"Right, of course it is. So I'll just be a minute, there's a great little place right down the block," Kara says almost snorting as she laughs nervously.

Cat goes over and picks up her phone and checks her email. She barely gets through the first three when Kara returns with a box from Noonan's.

"I didn't realize that there was a Noonan's in your neighborhood," Cat points out.

"Oh, well it just opened up. I hope that it's as good as the other one," Kara replies nervously. She should have realized that, but she wanted to make sure to get Cat an egg white omelet, so she just flew over to Noonan's.

"I didn't expect you to go to this much trouble Kara," Cat says pulling down plates and setting the small island for them to eat.

"Trouble? No, it's the least that I can do after you came all this way in the middle of the night to check on me. Um, Ms Grant is that your car out front? I'm only asking because there aren't many of those in this neighborhood," Kara asks anxiously.

"Well, at least it's still there," Cat answers as she sets two cups of coffee on the island before sitting down on the stool.

Kara carefully puts their food on the plate before sitting down.

Cat has to laugh, her plate has her usual egg white omelet and Kara's has two sticky buns.

"Is that all your having," Cat asks sarcastically.

"Well, Ms Grant I'm out of milk, so I can't have cereal," Kara replies earnestly before looking up to see the smile on Cat's face.

"Cat. Kara, we're in your home and I'm no longer your boss. You should call me Cat," Cat replies before taking a bite of the omelet.

"Okay, then you should call me Kara," Kara counters, then winces when she realizes that Cat has been using her correct name this whole time.

Cat smiles at her again. "Relax Kara, it's just the two of us here," Cat says softly placing her hand on top of Kara's.

"Yes, but this is new. We've never done this ... in my apartment," Kara points out, then realizing how it sounded she clarifies, "Hang out I mean."

"Well, maybe we should 'hang out'," Cat replies, before looking around and announcing, "I like your apartment. And I didn't know that you paint, would you mind showing them to me later?"

"S-sure. They're not that great. I just paint for myself, t-to remember things about my parents from before, when they were alive," Kara admits reluctantly.

"I can assure you that they are quite well done, and the one that you are working on now is exquisite," Cat remarks pointing at the easel with her fork.

"Really?" Kara blurts out turning around to look at it for herself.

Cat sets her fork down and folds her hands together in front of her before resting her chin on them.

"Honestly Kara, how many times do I have to remind you that you're extraordinary before you believe me?" Cat asks point blank.

The rest of the day is a blur after breakfast, Kara takes Cat through each of her paintings. Cat has a lot of questions and Kara answers them as honestly as she can until they are interrupted by Kara's stomach growling.

"Well, that's embarrassing," Kara admits sheepishly.

"I didn't realize how late it was," Cat remarks glancing at the time on her watch.

"I'm sorry," Kara says apologizing. "I didn't mean to monopolize your morning."

"Nonsense, besides I've enjoyed it," Cat blurts out. "In fact, let's go to lunch and then maybe we could take a drive down the coast," she suggests.

"Y-you don't have somewhere else to be Ms, I mean Cat," Kara replies correcting herself.

"Not unless you do," Cat answers waiting for the girl to respond.

"Uh, no. Nothing today and I'd love to have lunch with you," Kara answers confidently.

"You get ready and I'll just run home and change, I'll pick you up in an hour," Cat says pleased with Kara's response.


	2. Part Two

"Where are we going to lunch?" Kara asks as she climbs into the Porsche, she's never ridden in a convertible like this. Glancing over at Cat who has a scarf around her hair and sunglasses on.

"Here," Cat says handing her a scarf, "Unless you want me to put the top up?" She asks pulling her sunglasses down to look her in the eye.

"Uh, no top down is great. Amazing actually," Kara says pulling the scarf over her head and tying it under her chin.

"Try these," Cat says handing over a pair of sunglasses.

"But I need mine to see," Kara protests.

"Suit yourself, but it's more fun when the people can't figure out who we are," Cat points out with a gleam in her eye, which makes Kara laugh and switch over to the sunglasses.

Cat takes one more glance at her, before putting the car in gear and pulling away from the curb sharply.

"Um, Ms... Cat, do you always drive like this?" Kara asks loudly to be heard over the wind and engine noise.

"It's kind of the point to having one of these," Cat quips before shifting into third gear, changing lanes abruptly and slipping on to the ramp for the 405.

Kara can't help but beam a smile at her as she realizes that this is Cat's version of flying.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They pull up in front of a beachfront restaurant that Kara doesn't recognize. In fact, she can honestly say that she's positive that it's not on any of Cat's lists.

Cat grins at her as she puts the car in park and carefully removes her scarf. It's now that Kara realizes that Cat's wearing jeans and a v-neck tshirt. How did she not notice that, she wonders as she removes her own scarf.

The two women climb out of the car and and young man approaches. Cat speaks to him a moment before handing him her keys.

"Cat, I've never heard of this place and I'm kind of surprised that they have valet parking," Kara remarks as she looks around carefully.

"They don't, that's the owner's son. He's just going to put the car over there so it's not so obvious," Cat explains as she leads Kara into the restaurant.

"Ms Grant, we are so pleased to have you and your guest with us for lunch today," the dark haired woman says greeting them both with light hugs.

"Teressa, this is my friend Kara. May we sit out near the water?" Cat inquires.

"Of course, we have it all set up for you," Teressa replies with a smile.

Cat leads and Kara follows. She was almost positive Cat would go for one of her usual lunch spots, but this one is rather surprising. It's small and charming and more like the kind of place that Kara would go.

The table is near the edge of the dining area with a perfect view of the surf and beach. They both sit down and take in the view.

"This isn't on any of your approved restaurant lists," Kara says playfully.

"No, because it's not approved for business," Cat replies easily.

Kara looks confused for a moment, then she decides that Cat's chosen this place because she doesn't want them to be seen out together. Nodding to herself it all makes sense now, the scarves, the sunglasses.

"I only have lunch with friends here, Kara," Cat says softly.

Kara almost misses it, then she looks over quickly to see Cat smiling at her.

"W-we're friends. You and I?" Kara blurts out in surprise.

"You did call me drunk at 2:30 am," Cat teases.

"And you came over and stayed with me," Kara replies beaming another bright smile.

Teressa interrupts them with an appetizer sampler platter and Kara's face lights up again.

"This looks amazing!" She gushes.

Next Teressa sets a champagne bucket off to the side of the table, but there is a large bottle of sparkling water in it, no champagne.

"Is this okay, or would you like something stronger?" Cat asks playfully.

"This is perfect," Kara remarks flushing a bit at the joke. "And I told you, I'm never drinking again."

"I've heard that many times. Even said it a few times myself," Cat remarks. "Kara dig in, I know that you're hungry."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Teressa continues to bring food out to the table and Kara tries everything, until finally, she pushes away.

"Have we had one of everything yet?" Kara remarks.

"I may have called and told them that you were an orphan who hadn't eaten in days," Cat quips.

"Wait, what?" Kara reacts, then seeing the smile on Cat's face, she smiles. "That was a joke. My new friend Cat, is quite funny," she adds turning towards the other woman.

Cat basks in Kara's smile before leaning in and whispering, "It's our secret. Only a select few people have witnessed my humor. I'm trusting you to keep my secret, Kara."

Kara laughs, but then wonders if this is just another one of Cat's attempts to get her to tell her about Supergirl.

Noticing that Kara's smile doesn't reach her eyes this time. Cat grimaces. Apparently she's not as funny as she thinks.

"Um, Cat you know that I trust you right?" Kara asks. "It's just that sometimes revealing secrets isn't about trust. Some secrets are kept to protect others from harm."

"Is that what you think that you're doing?" Cat inquires carefully.

"I think that you know that it is," Kara replies resolutely.

Cat sits back in her chair. She didn't anticipate this conversation, though in retrospect maybe she did steer them to it.

"I believe that I promised you a drive up the coast," Cat replies softly. "If we time it right, we will be able to watch the sunset," she adds.

Kara is surprised, she expected a bit of a discussion.

As they say their goodbyes and head out to the car, Kara debates on whether to say anything else or just leave things alone.

"For the record, I was actually trying to be funny," Cat says as she puts the key into the ignition.

"I may have overreacted," Kara says apologetically as she turns in her seat to face Cat fully.

"You have nothing to apologize for," Cat remarks as she ties the scarf in place.

"Cat may I ask what this is about? Why are you spending the day with me?" Kara asks and then nervously rambles a bit more. "I'm mainly asking, because I started the day feeling like an ass for dragging you out in the middle of the night, but now. Now, I almost wish that I'd gotten drunk before, so that we could have done this sooner," she confesses.

Cat unclasps the seat belt and turns to face Kara.

"Kara, I see so many things differently now that I'm not Cat Grant CEO of CATCO," she admits. "I'm not sure how to explain it, but it's as if I have a new perspective. And I'll admit that there are people who've I've considered to be friends of mine, but with whom I've never shared time with like this," Cat explains thoughtfully.

"Who was the last person that you spent a day with like this?" Kara asks softly.

"Carter and I do this a few times a year," Cat admits with a smile.

Kara reaches over and places her hand over Cat's. Her lip trembles slightly and she doesn't trust her voice. The last time that she spent a day like this was with Alex, before Supergirl changed everything.

"Kara," Cat says turning her hand over and squeezing the girl's hand to bring her back. "When was the last time you took a day like this?"

Kara swallows the emotion down and clears her throat. "It's been a while, over a year," she admits.

"I see and would it be safe to assume that this is something that you and your sister would do together?" Cat questions.

Kara nods. "Yes, except no sportscar, just an old jeep and two surfboards," she says smiling at the memory.

"You surf?" Cat inquires with a gleam in her eye. "That's good to know," she says raising an eyebrow before throwing the car into gear.

"Oh Rao!" Kara exclaims as they take off. She watches Cat moving the car through the gears and she's impressed, especially since she can barely drive an automatic.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The road up the coast is twisty with lots of turns and spectacular views of the ocean. A few times, Cat gears down to point out a particularly special view, but for the most part the ride is silent. Each woman lost in their own thoughts.

Just as the sun is about to set, Cat pulls over in front of a large gate. She reaches over and pulls a remote out of the glove box and suddenly the gate opens and they pull around to a garage area. Cat clicks the remote again and another door raises. She pulls the car in but leaves the door open.

"Come on or we'll miss it," she says climbing out of the car and walking around it.

Kara follows closely, certain that they must be at Cat's beach house. As they walk through another gate, Kara looks out at the most pristine patch of ocean. Impressed, she simply utters, "Wow."

Cat grins and reaches out for her hand. "This is the best part," she says excitedly and Kara lets her pull her down the path around the pool and out to the beach.

There are two beach chairs there and Cat plops down in one, so Kara takes the other.

Silently they watch the sunset and Kara reaches out for Cat's hand. Cat smiles, but doesn't take her eyes off the sunset.

"Thank you for this," Kara says once the sun has passed the horizon.

"Thank you for sharing it with me," Cat replies slightly shy now when she realizes that Kara's still holding her hand.

Then Kara notices Cat's reaction and she lets her hand go. "Sorry," she says embarrassed.

"No, you don't apologize for taking what you need, Kara. If I didn't want you to have it, I would have pulled away," Cat points out.

"So you don't mind. I mean, I know how you are about your personal space," Kara counters.

"Then you know that it doesn't apply to people whom are close to me," Cat says reaching over and taking Kara's hand and squeezing it.

"Uh Cat, so what's next?" Kara asks after a few minutes.

"I suppose that I should have asked what you have going on tomorrow before I drove you out here," Cat remarks just a little unsure of herself.

"I just need to make a few calls, but I think that I can free up some time tomorrow," Kara replies with a smile.

"Excellent, then we should go in and see if there's anything to snack on," Cat says standing up and pulling Kara up with her.

"You mean that we're staying here, tonight?" Kara asks barely containing her excitement. There's nothing that she loves more than being able to hear the waves crash on the beach at night.

"Yes and rest up, because we're surfing tomorrow," Cat replies excitedly.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Kara wakes up smiling, the beach house is surprisingly comfortable, the guest room has huge floor to ceiling windows and laying in bed she could hear her two favorite sounds. Cat's heart beat and the ocean crashing into the shore.

Checking her phone to see what time it is, Kara hops out of bed and opens one of the french doors to go out to the private balcony off her room. She missed the sunrise, since her room faces the ocean and it's too early to make calls, so instead she hops over the rail and floats down to the ground before heading out to the beach to do her morning stretches in the sun.

The warmth of the sun on her face and the sound of the ocean never fails to center Kara and bring her to a peaceful almost zen-like place, which is probably why she didn't hear Cat approaching.

"Morning," Cat says carefully sitting in the sand beside her and setting a cup of coffee down in front of her.

Kara opens her eyes and smiles. "Good morning, I wasn't sure if you were awake," the girl explains.

"Apparently, I forgot to set the alarm last night," Cat remarks taking a sip of her coffee.

Cat watches Kara trying to decide how to respond, relieved that she's not openly lying.

Kara flushes a bit, not wanting to lie about how she got out to the beach from the second story, but not able to tell the truth, instead she decides to avoid it altogether.

"Our house in Midvale is near the ocean," Kara begins. "I was always sneaking out of my room at dawn to go down to the beach. I would just lay in the warm sand and let the morning sun wash over me. Alex would come out to get me before our parents woke up. She would have me sit in a chair and brush all of the sand out of my hair."

Cat turns to her, "Alex sounds like an amazing sister," she says softly.

"She is. I mean, she wasn't at first. In the beginning she was embarrassed by me. I was the outsider, not from Midvale. I had just lost my parents and a cousin, whom I'd never met was taking care of me, then he realized that it was too much for him, so he took me out to the Danvers' and asked them to help. Everything I knew was gone and everything seemed strange to me. It was as if I'd ended up on a new planet," Kara confesses.

Cat slips an arm around her and Kara leans in to her.

"I'm not sure why I'm telling you all of this," Kara says softly.

"It's simple human nature to want to be known," Cat remarks, before deciding to share a bit of her own story to even things out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kara's stomach rumbles and Cat smiles.

"I think that's our cue to head back to the house," she comments. "Hopefully, Martin, my caretaker has had time to bring us some groceries."

Kara smiles and stands up first, then offers a hand to pull Cat up to her feet. They walk silently towards the house, having shared so much already.

"We're in luck, he was here while we were outside," Cat remarks when she opens the refrigerator. "Omelets okay?" She asks.

"Omelets sound amazing," Kara replies. "Uh, can I help?"

"Sure," Cat answers and begins handing her ingredients.

Cat hums a little to herself as she pulls out everything that they'll need to make breakfast and Kara just stands back a moment to appreciate this new version of her.

"I thought that you were helping?" Cat teases over her shoulder.

"You seem to have it all under control," Kara answers as she pours them both more coffee.

Cat half turns to take a sip of coffee. "Come around and wash the vegetables," she replies with a nod to the sink.

Kara sets her coffee down and does as instructed. It's not that she's uncomfortable in the kitchen, it's more that she didn't want to interrupt Cat, who seemed to be enjoying herself.

Cat gets out a cutting board and a knife and sets them on the counter beside Kara, before walking back over and picking up her ringing phone. "Excuse me, it's Carter," she explains before stepping into the other room.

Kara steps over to the cutting board and picks up the knife, she then proceeds to quickly prepare all of the vegetables that she just washed.

"Well, that's impressive," Cat says entering the kitchen a few moments later.

"It's really the extent of my cooking abilities," Kara jokes.

"We can work with that," Cat replies as she moves towards the stove.

After breakfast, Cat instructs Kara to go to the laundry room and pick out something to wear suitable for surfing and then meet her by the pool when she's ready.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kara makes a few phone calls, mainly to let Alex know where she is and make sure that she's not needed in National City. Then she calls the newsdesk to inform them that she's tracking down the pelican story and will be out of the office all day. Which isn't really a lie, because technically, she is out of the office. But she actually got everything that she needed for the story the other day, but then she went to happy hour with Mon-El. At any rate, she'll get it written later and submitted tomorrow morning, well before her deadline.

Cat looks up from waxing the boards to see Kara standing before her in a two-piece suit.

"Did none of the wet suits fit you? I thought for sure the one that I bought for Adam would," Cat remarks, careful not to look too hard at the girl before her.

"It's fine, I just wasn't ready to put it on yet. Can I help?" Kara asks walking around the boards to stand beside her.

"Actually, I'm done now. But grab that one and let's head out," Cat replies as she turns to grab the beach bag. Turning back around, she gasps, Kara's got both boards and is heading out of the garage. Cat smiles and watches her effortless carry both boards.

"I can manage my own board," Cat quips rushing to catch up and take it from her.

"Yes, but I've got them and you've got the bag," Kara points out.

"Okay, but where's your wet suit?" Cat asks.

"Oh, it's in the house," Kara replies. "But I don't need it," she adds.

"Kara, the water here isn't very warm. You should wear it," Cat points out.

"I don't intend to be in the water much, Cat," Kara quips.

"Oh you did not go there," Cat almost yells. "You think that you're a better surfer than I am?"

"I am pretty good," Kara remarks.

"Well so am I," Cat says proudly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours later, they are both laying on towels trying to catch their breath.

"That suit looks amazing on you," Kara replies glancing over at Cat. Now that they're done surfing, the older woman removed her wet suit to warm up in the sun.

"Thank you," Cat answers. "And that suit fits you perfectly, I had no idea that I had one like that," she replies.

"Still had the tags on it, I almost wasn't going to try it on. But I remembered what you said last night," Kara remarks softly.

"Good for you," Cat says proudly.

They lay silently a few minutes, before Cat raises up on an elbow and looks over at her.

"I want to know how often you surf, because either you're going out daily or you're a natural," she challenges.

"I grew up on the water, I surfed a lot as a teenager. Alex is really good, she taught me well," Kara explains also raising up on an elbow.

"I suppose that we should get cleaned up and head back to the city," Cat points out reluctantly.

"Unfortunately, I have a story to write tonight," Kara admits.

"Kara, why didn't you say something?" Cat replies. "I should have questioned how you managed to get another day off."

"Well, all I've missed are two editorial meetings and Snapper is less than pleased with me, but that's normal," she jokes. "Besides, he still won't give me a chair or desk, so where does he expect me to work? I turn my assignments in early, so really he has nothing to complain about," Kara comments.

Cat has to smile, this is what she wanted for Kara. She knew that it would just be a matter of time before Kara stood up for herself. "Does this mean he hasn't discovered your office yet?"

"If he has, he hasn't said anything," Kara admits with a grin.

"You know, I told James to put you on special assignments, just in case we need to justify that office," Cat confesses.

"Oh, well that explains why I've been getting email updates from the special assignment desk," Kara replies.

"Kara, I have read your stories so far. I'd like to see you cover something besides L-Corp and Lena Luthor. Snapper needs to give you something with a bit more depth though. What are you working on now?" Cat asks.

"Pelicans are dying at the landfill, I met with the sanitation department the other day and they're working with an veterinary orthinologist, who is supposed to do autopsies on the dead birds. The reports should be in this afternoon, so I'll write the story tonight," Kara replies easily.

"Well, let's go in and you can check your emails, while I make us a quick lunch. We should get back to the city, in case you need to do follow up interviews," Cat suggests.

"You miss it don't you?" Kara asks.

"Miss what? Reporting?" Cat asks as she shakes out her towel.

"Reporting. Working. CATCO." Kara says listing each.

"I will admit that after having all my days scheduled to the minute for so many years, it's been a challenge, but I'm getting more comfortable every day with it. And, I do have a few book ideas. I am meeting with my agent and publisher this week," Cat remarks.

"Another book?" Kara questions. "What will it be about?"

"Fiction actually, but I'm not really prepared to discuss it yet," Cat explains flushing a little.

"Fiction." Kara repeats. "Well, I'm sure that it will be amazing, everything you do has been," Kara replies encouragingly. Folding up her own towel and placing it in the beach bag.

Cat picks up her board, but struggles to balance it. She won't admit to being tired from surfing.

Kara grabs her own board and the beach bag, then steps in behind Cat and picks up the back of her board to help.

Cat turns to protest, but Kara looks straight ahead and smiles at her. "A wise woman, once told me that there is no shame in accepting help when you need it," she remarks.

"Was this wise woman also crazy enough to challenge someone half her age to surfing competition?" Cat asks her voice a little strained by the exertion of hiking in the sand.

"Well, you did more than hold your own out there," Kara answers.

"I did well considering that I haven't surfed in months," Cat admits proudly.

"I haven't surfed in," Kara begins, but then Cat glares at her over her shoulder.

"If you value our friendship, you will not finish that sentence with anything other than weeks or days," Cat grumbles.

Kara laughs loudly at this response which earns her another glare.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Cat?" Kara knocks lightly on the door to Cat's room, the door swings open to reveal the woman in question asleep on the bed. She stirs at the sound of her name.

"Oh, I must have dozed off," Cat remarks slightly embarrassed.

"I did too," Kara admits, it's not exactly true, but she knows that it will make Cat feel better about her little nap.

"You're not just saying that to make me feel better, are you?" Cat quips as she swings her legs around to stand up.

"No, of course not," Kara replies a little too quickly, earning her a soft glare of disbelief.

"At any rate we should get going," Cat remarks moving to grab her purse and phone off the chair.

"If you're too tired, I could maybe drive back," Kara offers.

"Do you even know how to drive a stick?" Cat questions.

"Um, I've driven my sister's Jeep before and it went okay," Kara points out, thankful that Alex isn't here to challenge her.

"You know what, let's see if you can get it out of the driveway, then it will be easy once you're on the road," Cat counters.

"Really?" Kara asks excitedly. "Alex is never going to believe that you let me drive your Porsche!"

"This is the new Cat. Letting go and not controlling everything," Cat quips. "Just as long as you can shift gears without wrecking my transmission," she adds.

The trip back to the city takes a bit longer, since Kara is driving. But Cat is impressed at how easily she takes to driving the sports car.

From Kara's viewpoint, she's just fascinated with the vehicle. It drives so much better than any car she's ever driven, this may be the first time that she's actually enjoyed driving. Smiling, she glances over at Cat and is surprised to see her openly staring back.

Kara gears down a moment, so that she doesn't have to yell, "Hey, how are you doing over there?" She asks.

"There's really nothing that you can't do, is there?" Cat marvels.

"I am a very quick learner," Kara admits.

"Hmm," Cat replies turning away to look at the ocean.

Kara shifts and the car surges ahead smoothly, earning another appreciative glance from Cat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pulling into the city, Kara looks over, "Are you okay to drive home from my place, or should we go to your place first?" She asks.

"Your place, I can drive myself home," Cat answers slightly annoyed until she sees the helpful look on Kara's face.

As they enter the city, everything thing slows down and Kara begins to have a little trouble shifting in the city traffic.

"Maybe you can't do everything," Cat quips. "Pull over here and I'll drive," she adds with a laugh.

Kara pulls over easily, but then pulls her foot off the clutch too quickly causing the car to lurch forward. "Uh, maybe you taking over is a really good idea," she points out.

Kara climbs out of the car and just as she begins to walk around it, Cat hops over into the driver's seat from the passenger side.

"I like seeing you like this," Kara remarks as she sits down.

"I like it too," Cat agrees, turning to smile at her.

"Do you think that maybe we could do this again?" Kara asks quietly. "Except for the middle of the night drunk dial, that is."

"I'd really like that," Cat replies, pulling her sunglasses down to look at Kara. "Would you believe that this is actually the first fun that I've had without Carter in months," she adds.

"Cat," Kara says reaching over for her hand. "Would you come over again… to, to my place. Maybe for dinner," she asks.

"Would this be a home cooked dinner or greasy take out from that Chinese place on the corner?" Cat asks.

"Home cooked, I have a specialty," Kara says proudly.

"A specialty?" Cat repeats. "Does it happen to meet my basic dietary preferences?"

"With a few minor modifications, yes," Kara remarks confidently.

"Well, okay then. It's a date," Cat says slipping the car into gear and pulling away from the curb. Glancing over to check traffic, she doesn't miss the pleased look on Kara's face.


	4. Part Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, but work happens and three doubles doesn't leave much writing time. I should get this story wrapped up this week though and as you can see from this chapter, it's going to run a bit longer.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What the hell Kara? You got drunk, then disappeared for almost two days," Alex blurts out as she jumps up from the couch when Kara enters the apartment.

"Alex, everything is fine. I called, didn't you get my messages?" Kara asks trying to be nonchalant as if she's the sister for whom this behavior is normal.

"I just don't understand. You said that you were with a friend, but I know all your friends and I've seen them the past two days, so who were you with?" Alex argues.

Kara smiles, because overprotective Alex means that she was worried about her.

"Alex, you realize that I am not 13 any more. I'm an adult, so thank you for worrying about me, but I went to lunch with Cat and then we drove out to her beach house and went surfing," Kara replies as she crosses the room to get a bottle of water.

Alex opens her mouth, but then closes it. Of every scenario that she had imagined from Kara chasing a story lead to flying to Metropolis to see Kal, not any of them involved her spending time with Cat Grant.

"So she's Cat now?" Is all Alex can think to ask. "She was helping you with the stork story?"

"My story is about Pelicans and I actually need to write it now. The reports just came in from the Orthinologist," Kara replies, hoping that she has managed to smoothly change the topic.

"If you're okay and don't need me, then I'll go and let you write," Alex says, still a little dazed as she turns to go. Stopping about halfway to the door, she turns and asks, "Um, did you say that you went surfing with Cat Grant?"

Kara laughs loudly and sets the bottle of water down. "Alex, do you remember how we used to do those spur of the moment surfing trips in college? I remember that a few times we even slept on the beach," Kara animatedly recalls.

"Yeah, we haven't really done that in a long time, not since ... well before Supergirl," Alex admits.

"I know and I miss it, I miss spending time with you that," Kara says walking over towards her sister. "I think we should take a day like that soon," she adds wrapping her arms around her.

"O-okay, yeah sure. I'd like that," Alex remarks. "I really miss surfing and I think you're right, we need some quality sister time outside of the DEO."

Alex melts into her sister's embrace for a moment, then pulls away, "Wait, so how did you end up going to lunch with Cat Grant and then surfing? I left you passed out on your bed the other night drunk?"

"Apparently, I drunk dialed Cat, said some crazy stuff to her and then naturally my phone died so she couldn't call me back. She was worried and came over to check on me." Kara explains.

"And then she took you out to lunch and you spent the night at her beach house?" Alex asks trying to understand.

"Yeah, I told you that we are friends now that she's not my boss," Kara reminds her.

"Wow, I didn't realize that you were close like that with her," Alex comments.

"Alex, I really do need to get my story done tonight though, maybe we can hang out another night?" Kara asks as they walk slowly towards the door.

Alex nods, then gives Kara another hug before she leaves. Kara closes the door behind her and falls back against it. Thankful that she managed not to give away her new feelings for Cat, but she knows that it's just a matter of time before Alex figures it out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours later, Kara has completed the dead pelican story and on a whim, she sends it to Cat to pre-read.

_Cat, here's a preview of my story. K_

Kara sends it and then steps into the shower and replays the last conversation with Cat because Kara can't stop hearing the words, 'it's a date'. Did I really ask Cat out on a date? Offering to make dinner for a friend isn't really a date, date. It's just a friend date, she tells herself. As she showers she thinks about how it felt to hold Cat's hand and watch the sunset, then sitting on the beach the next morning, Cat put an arm around her. Both times, the contact sent a warm tingly feeling through her body that made her want it to happen again. She wonders if Cat felt it too.

Toweling off and slipping into a nightshirt, Kara makes her way back over to check her email. There's one from Snapper telling her that her story had better be turned in on time and that she was to work from the office from now on. Two more from his assistant with her cube assignment and supply requisition forms.

The next email is from Cat in response to her story.

_It's not bad for a first draft. Reread your reports and strengthen your conclusion and supporting information. C_

Kara smiles at the comments. She's never seen soft feedback from Cat. Kara types a simple 'Thank you' in reply.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Up early the next day, Kara sips coffee and rereads her second draft. She revises a few things, before sitting back proudly. Then she submits it to Editing with a CC to Snapper, before dashing back into her bedroom to get dressed.

It only takes her a few minutes and she's grabbing her bag and heading out. Opening the door, she runs right into Mon-El.

"Hey," she says surprised to see him so early. "What are you doing here? It's really early," she adds.

"Yeah, I was worried about you. I stopped by a few times and you've been gone," he replies. He has been staying in the dorm at the DEO, but Kara usually stops by every morning to see him on her way to work.

"Well, I was working on a new story," she explains. "I'm sorry, I should have told you that I wouldn't be by the last few days. But I am heading to work now, want to walk with me?"

"Sure," he answers and follows her into the elevator.

"So about that training that you agreed to do the other night," Kara begins.

"Ah, so you do remember," he asks shaking his head.

"Yeah, I remember. How about 4 pm today, DEO training room? I'm going to kick your butt," Kara says excitedly.

"You can try," he teases.

"Oh mighty Daxam, you have no idea what I can do," Kara replies with a wink as the elevator doors open.

The two step outside together and Kara stops in her tracks, a soft gasp escapes her throat.

"What's wrong?" Mon-El asks looking around, but all he sees is a long black car at the curb.

Kara walks over to it and the window lowers.

"Cat? Um, what are you doing here?" Kara asks.

Cat knew this was a bad idea and seeing Kara walk out the door with an attractive young man, her own age, reminds her of exactly how bad an idea it was. 

"I thought...No, you're busy... another time," Cat says and begins to roll up the window.

"Cat wait," Kara says, "Please just give me one second," she asks and the window stops raising.

Stepping over to Mon-El, Kara tells him that she'll see him later and gives his shoulder a light squeeze, before stepping back over to the car. The door opens and she climbs in.

"That was Mike, a friend and we sometimes walk together in the morning," Kara explains, carefully not lying again.

"I see, well he's not bad looking and probably close to your age," Cat points out as she hands Kara the oversweet Pumpkin Spice concoction, that she knows is her favorite.

"I'm not interested in Mike like that," Kara replies as her eyes light up, "You got me coffee!" She gushes before taking a sip.

Cat considers Kara's explanation and she feel a bit braver. "Well, I was up early and on a whim, I have those often now," she jokes. "I thought that I would bring you breakfast and a ride to work, so you would have time to eat it," Cat replies without taking her sunglasses off.

Kara perks up with the mention of breakfast as Cat smiles and hands her a sticky bun on a plate with a fork.

"Hmmm, this is so good," Kara says after swallowing an enormous bite.

"Your second draft was much improved," Cat offers in the way of small talk.

"I didn't realize that I sent the revision back to you," Kara remarks confused.

"Well, after seeing the first draft, I wanted to see how you handled my feedback. So I went in and pulled it from editing to see," Cat explains not wanting to give her the wrong impression.

"Did you edit it?" Kara blurts out suddenly.

"No, I just made a copy for myself and sent it back," Cat explains carefully.

Cat clears her throat as they approach CATCO. She is suddenly realizing what a bad idea this was for Kara to be seen exiting her car, not that people will know who's car it is.

Kara sees the fleeting panic in Cat's eyes, so she slides open the driver's window.

"Hey Steve," she says greeting him. "Um, I'm early so would you mind driving around and dropping me off on the Noonan's side?" She asks.

"Sure thing Kara," he replies.

Turning back around, Kara notices that Cat is a bit calmer.

"Don't tell me that you're going to eat another one of those?" Cat questions playfully.

"It's so good, Cat you should try it," Kara jokes handing the plate to her with one small bite left on it.

Cat grins a minute, then reaches out for it and pops it in her mouth.

"Kara, that's pure sugar!" She exclaims, wrinkling her nose as she makes a show of swallowing it.

"Yeah, I know!" Kara replies laughing. "Cat it was great to see you this morning! And thank you for this," she adds leaning over and giving the other woman a quick hug as the car slows down. "I'll call you about dinner," Kara adds before shutting the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ponytail!" Snapper bellows as soon as he catches sight of Kara that morning.

"Yes Chief?" Kara replies stepping into his office.

"Editorial meetings are mandatory for all reporters. Suzie sent you the schedule and you're got a desk and a chair, so you work from here from now on. No more of this working from home or wherever," he grumbles.

"Yes sir," Kara says trying not to smile, because he called her a reporter.

"Oh and here's the revisions on the pelican piece," Snapper adds holding up the folder for her to take.

Kara takes it and opens the folder, but the pages are clean.

"Uh, there are no revisions on this copy," Kara replies confused.

"Did you submit your research to the research desk?" He questions.

"Yes," Kara answers.

"Okay, then that's the final copy and it looks like you'll need another assignment," he replies reaching for his breakfast sandwich and taking a big bite out of it.

Kara watches him, unsure if this means that she should wait for an assignment.

"Go. Assignments are given out at the meeting!" He bellows again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"No revisions!" Kara sends a quick text to Cat before practically floating back to her cube.

"Kara? Kara Danvers?" says a male voice from behind her.

"Yes," Kara says spinning around in her chair.

"I have a box of office supplies for you," he says setting it down in front of her. "Uh, would you sign here?" He asks handing her a copy of the requisition form to sign.

"Sure. Thank you!" She adds picking up the box to unpack it before the editorial meeting.

The rest of her day goes quickly. In the editorial meeting she is assigned a story on the upcoming election for City Council members. She researches each candidate before meeting Winn for lunch. She tells him all about her new desk, the pelican story that she just turned in and about Snapper calling her a reporter.

"That's great Kar," Winn replies noticing that she seems even more bubblier than usual. "So, where were you the, uh, other day though? He asks hesitantly.

"What do you mean? I just told you, I've been working on the story about the pelicans, Winn," she reminds him.

"Yeah, but where were you working on it at? I mean, James said that you weren't in your office and Mon-El says that you weren't at your apartment, so where were you?" He questions.

"Winn, you're a great friend and everything, but I don't have to account for my time with you. What is this about?" Kara asks, suddenly a bit annoyed.

"Kara, it's just that you are usually so open about everything," he says trying to explain. "And now you're not being open, so are you seeing someone that you don't want me to know about?" He asks.

"Not exactly. But I am spending time with a new friend," Kara replies nervously. She doesn't think that he'll understand about her friendship with Cat, especially since she's not sure that she understands it yet.

"Okay, but why all the secrecy? Unless it's someone like Lena Luthor?" Winn questions, obviously a little hurt.

"Uh, Winn that's not it. I am not hanging out with Lena Luthor. In fact, it is someone that you know, but I'm not sure what it means to spend time with this person, because I have spent time with her before, but it was different and now it's really different. I mean, we went to lunch and then surfed," Kara rambles trying to give him some more information.

"Wow, until you mentioned the surfing part, I was thinking that maybe you were spending time with Ms Grant," he blurts out with a chuckle.

He doesn't notice the panic in Kara's eyes and she looks away quickly to hide her face.

Winn follows her gaze and sees nothing, then his eyes get wide. "Is it Ms Grant? Kara, you were hanging out with Cat Grant?" He whispers sharply. "And she surfs!"

"Uh, maybe. But she's completely different now. She even let me drive us back yesterday," Kara confesses with a huge smile on her face.

"Drive you back? Where did you go?" Winn asks suddenly very curious. "Which car did you get to drive?" He adds excitedly.

"Oh crap, I shouldn't have said that. Just look at the time, I'm going to be late for...for something!" Kara says rushing off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stepping into the elevator, Kara is surprised to see James.

"Why aren't you using the executive elevator?" Kara asks.

"That's not me," James answers. "Besides, if I did I wouldn't have run into you," he adds. "How are things going with Snapper?"

"He finally gave me a desk and a chair," Kara answers proudly.

"Well, that's...wait, you mean you haven't had one all this time?" James asks.

"No, but I've been working out of the office Cat gave me," she explains.

"Right," James replies with a laugh, remembering Cat's instructions that the office is assigned to CEO Special Assignments desk and that Kara's name was not to be listed as the occupant.

"Well this is me," she says stepping out of the elevator.

"It was good to see you Kara. And uh, don't be a stranger upstairs," he says awkwardly pointing up.

Kara just gives him a small wave as the doors close.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"A bunch of us are meeting up later for drinks," Nick says hanging over the wall of her cube.

Looking up Kara is surprised to see Nick Farrow, one of the big shot reporters for the Tribune hanging onto the wall of her cube. "Uh, thanks but I have plans to work out with a friend later," she answers sweetly.

"Uh, well that makes sense, because you look like you work out quite a bit... but I bet that you could take one night off," he replies with a big smile.

"Thank you, but no," Kara answers standing her ground.

"Maybe another time?" He asks hopefully.

"Maybe," Kara says, hoping that there was an actual group going out and that this wasn't Farrow hitting on her.

After he leaves, her phone buzzes and it's an email alert. Setting her phone down, Kara pulls up her computer to check her email and sees one marked MEMO: CEO SPECIAL ASSIGNMENTS DESK CATCO MAGAZINE.

As Cat Grant's assistant for over two years, Kara never saw an email like this. Curious she opens it and skims it quickly.

The assignment is to interview and profile a local author for an upcoming CATCO magazine feature. The email outlines the requirements and guidelines for the profile. It provides everything she needs, except the name of the author. Kara picks up her phone to call the special assignments desk at the number provided.

"Special Assignments, Ms Teschmacher?"

"Ms Teschmacher? Eve, are you no longer Mr Olsen's assistant?" Kara asks confused.

"Oh, I'm still his assistant, but they started this new thing and he's now the managing editor for Special Assignments," Eve explains.

"I didn't know that even existed," Kara replies. "Um, so I just got an assignment, but I don't know who I'm interviewing," Kara informs her.

"Oh gosh, did I forget that part? Sorry, Kara, I'm new to this assignment stuff. It's Ms Grant. James wants you to profile Ms Grant. He said that you'd be the best person to do it," Eve reveals.

"Okay, well tell him thank you for the assignment," Kara says ending the call. Wondering now, why James didn't mention it in the elevator.


	5. Part Five

After working out with Mon-El, Kara looks around for Alex and Winn informs her that she has gone out to meet Detective Sawyer.

"What do you mean? They caught another case? Why wasn't I informed, where are they?" Kara stammers confused as to why she wasn't called out.

"Not a case!" Winn replies, "I think they're just hanging out. They've been playing pool at that bar together," he adds.

"Alex doesn't hang out," Kara blurts out.

"She does now. At least whenever Detective Sawyer calls," Winn jokes.

"Hmm, I need to see this for myself," Kara replies turning around to leave.

"Try not to get drunk this time," Winn calls out teasingly.

Kara rolls her eyes before huffing off to change into her street clothes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking into the bar, Kara glances around and sees a few familiar faces from her last time here with Mon-El. She walks slowly over to the bar and sits down to watch Alex and Maggie playing pool. The first thing that strikes Kara is how happy her sister looks. When did this happen, she wonders.

"What can I get ya?" The bartender asks following Kara's eyes over to the pool table.

"Uh, just a Coke," Kara replies.

"You'll need something stronger if you're going over there, those two are tight," the bartender teases.

"Tight?" Kara asks confused.

"Yeah, they're here all the time, not sure if they together though," she replies.

"Together ... oh," Kara repeats, understanding now what the bartender is implying.

"Here's your Coke," the bartender says noticing Mon-El enter the bar. "Your friend is here," she adds.

"I'm a bit disturbed to be known in this bar as your friend," Kara teases when Mon-El sits down beside her.

"You should be honored, I don't have many friends," he replies not really joking.

"Yeah right, what about all those people who were buying us drinks the other night?" Kara questions with a laugh.

"They don't know me. They just want to, uh... Hey, I should buy you a drink, you totally kicked my ass today," he says quickly changing the subject.

"No drinks for me, I have to work tomorrow," Kara answers.

"Just one and we'll split it, so you won't get 'super' drunk" he teases.

"Maybe," she says flashing him a warning glare not to push it. "But first I need to talk to Alex," Kara replies sliding off the stool and walking over towards the pool table.

"Hey," she says slowly approaching the pool table.

Alex almost chokes on her beer at the sound of her sister's voice.

Maggie looks up curiously at the attractive woman approaching Alex.

"Uh what, what are you doing here?" Alex asks looking over at the bar and seeing Mon-El.

"Winn told me that you were here playing pool," Kara says looking over at Maggie Sawyer curiously.

"Yeah, I was... well Maggie's terrible, and I'm just trying to help her," Alex stammers, nervously glancing over to the dark-haired detective.

Kara stifles a laughs at seeing Alex flustered. Then decides to introduce herself to the other woman.

"I don't think that we've met," Kara says walking over to Maggie. "Kara Danvers," she says extending her hand.

"Danvers?" Maggie repeats confused, she had assumed that this was the sister, but the two look nothing alike.

Alex is watching her and rushes over to add, "My sister. Maggie Sawyer, meet my sister Kara."

"This is your sister?" Maggie questions carefully.

"Adopted sister," Kara explains with a big smile.

"Oh well that explains it," Maggie teases, relaxing a little. "I've heard a lot about you, Kara."

"And yet, I haven't heard that much about you," Kara replies shooting Alex a glare.

"Then you should join us," Maggie says warmly smiling at her.

"Jeez, Maggie are you hitting on my sister?" Alex jokes uncomfortably.

"No, not at all," Maggie says raising her hands up to be funny. "Besides, her Daxamite over there would probably break me in half," Maggie teases.

"Oh, he's not. I mean, I don't date..." Kara's voice trails off unsure of how to finish that sentence.

"He's not hers," Alex interjects trying to help.

"You don't date what? Aliens? Boys? Girls?" Maggie questions now amused at the two flustered sisters.

"I-I don't date much," Kara finishes.

"Mhmm, where have I heard that before," Maggie quips shooting Alex a daring grin.

"I should, uh, go back over there. I just wanted to say hi," Kara explains as she shoves her hands into her back pockets nervously. Still curious about what is going on with the two women.

"Kara, wait," Alex says following her away from the pool table, but glancing back to watch Maggie line up her shot.

"Alex, it's cool. And I think it's great that you have someone to hang out with," Kara says quickly her eyes following her sister's glance.

"You do?" Alex questions still watching the dark haired detective.

"Of course! And you work too much. It's good to see you out enjoying yourself and she seems fun," Kara adds.

"You think so?" Alex asks turning to look at her sister.

Maggie's shot rings out and she let's out a triumphant whoop.

"Yeah, and she's totally going to win this one," Kara adds with a laugh.

"I should get back then," Alex replies shyly.

Impulsively, Kara grabs her and hugs her, planting a kiss on her head. "I love you, have fun," she says quickly before walking away to rejoin Mon-El at the bar.

"Everything all right?" Maggie asks when Alex returns.

"Yeah," Alex says taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly.

Maggie gives Alex another long stare before bending over the table to line up her next shot, while subtly glancing over at Kara again, the girl really seems familiar to her, but she can't place where they would have met.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'll walk you home," offers a slightly intoxicated Mon-El.

"No, no, I'm walking you to the DEO, then I'm flying home," Kara replies, just a little tipsy from the half shot of rum that Mon-el poured into her Coke while she was talking to Alex.

"You shouldn't fly drunk, you could fly through a building or something," he points out laughing at the mere thought of it.

"That is a very good point, but I'm not drunk," Kara says as they approach the DEO. "Good night," she adds giving him a hug before taking off.

"Kara, wait... you're not..." Mon-El begins to call out after her but she doesn't stop, "wearing your suit," he mutters to himself before heading into building.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Feeling warm and fuzzy from the rum, Kara decides to fly by the penthouse to see check on Cat. As she approaches it, she sees her reflection and realizes that she isn't wearing her suit. "Oh crap, maybe I am too drunk to fly," she mutters under her breath.

"Kara?" Cat says walking out onto the balcony.

"Rao," Kara swears to herself before landing carefully.

Cat looks her up and down, taking in the sight of the girl in tight jeans and leather jacket.

"Kara, I think that this is the part where you beguile me with an explanation as to how it is that you have just appeared on my 20th floor balcony," Cat replies amused.

The girl stands pensively, unsure how to respond.

"Nothing?" Cat inquires. "Well for the record, the Myriad crisis only confirmed what I had long suspected," she declares setting her glass down on the railing and closing the gap between them.

"Ms Grant," Kara says nervous to have the woman standing so closely.

"It's Cat," she reminds her sternly, before taking another step closer to reach up and remove her glasses. Cat sets them on the table, then reaches up to find the clip in Kara's hair and removing it carefully.

"There's no reason to hide from me," Cat says softly as she continues to arrange Kara's hair so it falls perfectly on her shoulders.

"C-Cat...I've shown poor judgement tonight, I shouldn't have come," Kara remarks flustered by Cat's attention.

"I don't mind you stopping by," Cat confesses.

Now even more confused, and concerned that maybe Cat is drunk. Kara turns away from her. "Maybe we've both had a little too much tonight," she mumbles under her breath.

"Carter just went to bed," Cat replies. "But Kara have you been drinking tonight?" She asks surprised.

"Mike didn't want to drink alone," Kara explains. "But I didn't even have a whole drink," she adds.

"I see, so as long as it isn't just liquid courage that inspires you to reach out to me," Cat replies playfully.

"No, I just..." Kara begins and then stops, unsure if she should admit to flying by here as often as she does.

"Okay Kara, how about you stop mentally chastising yourself and instead we go inside and have coffee?" Cat suggests taking the girl's hand and leading her inside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Twenty minutes later, the two women are sitting in the kitchen with a cup of coffee in front of each of them. After a few minutes spent discussing CATCO matters, Kara decides to ask about the Special Assignment department.

"Um, earlier I received an email from the Special Assignment desk," Kara begins, watching Cat carefully to see if she already knows about it. Her bemused expression doesn't change, so the girl continues. "I've been assigned to interview a local author who is working on a new book."

"Sounds like a fluffy profile piece," Cat remarks.

"Yes," Kara replies. "But I am confused about one thing though. When did you create this Special Assignment Desk? The whole time that I was your assistant, I only saw you handle them?" She asks.

"That is because I created it for myself," Cat answers easily. "But when I promoted James to take over, I gave it to him and he agreed to assign you to it." 

Kara considers this, she did note that Cat's contributions were usually marked as Special Assignments.

"Does Mr Carr know about it?" Kara questions, worried about the fallout from getting an assignment directly from the CEO. 

"He knew about it and wanted it assigned to him as managing editor, but I maintained that it should be remain under the CEO and used at their discretion," Cat replies rolling her eyes at the memory of that conversation. "Are you concerned about his reaction to the assignment?" She asks. 

"Yes, but also the reaction of the other reporters. I mean, I'm so new and now I'm the first reporter to get a special assignment," Kara points out. "I just don't want people to think that I'm getting preferential treatment." 

"Well, you can't live your life worrying about what others think," Cat counters. "Now tell me more about the piece. Who's the profile on?" She inquires.

"You don't know?" Kara blurts out.

"No, why would I know. James assigned it." Cat reminds her.

"But it's you. You're the author," Kara exclaims.

"Olsen assigned you to interview me?" Cat repeats, stunned by the news.

"You didn't know," Kara notes softly.

"I didn't. But it's a great idea. You do know me better than probably anyone," Cat points out with a warm smile.

"B-but there are better reporters on staff, Nick Farrow, for one. How about Lillian Jacoby?" Kara counters looking down as she talks.

"Kara, you are an excellent writer. I'm pleased to be your first feature profile," she adds happily.

"Thank you," Kara says bringing her gaze back up and smiling brightly at the compliment.

The two women each bask a moment in the pleasant exchange between them.

Cat clears her throat softly.

"Kara, is this what brought you here tonight? Your concern over the assignment?" She asks, disappointment creeping into her voice.

"No," Kara answers, her voice quivering slightly. She takes a sip of coffee and swallows.

"Cat, I have been thinking about everything that's happened this week. And I wanted to let you know that it means a lot to me, I've missed you these past few weeks and this friendship that we have is really great," Kara confesses.

Cat glances up from her cup, the girl's gratitude is accompanied by a sweet smile and blue eyes softly adoring her.

Clearing her throat softly. "I have enjoyed it as well," Cat manages, trying to quell her emotions by staring into her coffee cup.

Kara eyes the other woman carefully. She noticed that her words caused Cat's heartbeat to quicken and she can sense the emotion bubbling beneath the older woman's carefully maintained veneer. Impulsively, Kara places her hand over the one Cat has resting on the table.

Cat looks up quickly, surprised at the contact, but she doesn't pull her hand away.

"Cat would you be available on Saturday night for dinner?" Kara asks staring intently.

Cat hesitates, holding the girl's gaze a moment before glancing away. Her hesitancy is not because she has other plans, but because she's surprised that Kara didn't pick a week night.

The gesture confuses and concerns Kara, who begins to ramble and pull away, "I just thought with my work schedule and everything, Saturday would be more relaxing, but if you're busy..."

"Kara, I'd love to have dinner with you Saturday night," Cat interrupts her tightening her grasp to prevent her from pulling away.

"A-are you sure?" Kara asks staring at their hands.

"Yes, I am. I was just surprised that you don't have plans on Saturday night with Mike," Cat explains.

Scrunching up her face, Kara blurts out, "Oh, no, no Mike and I are just friends."

"Mike is attractive and as your friend I feel that I should point out that the two of you would make a lovely couple," Cat points out objectively.

"Cat, Mike and I are never going to be a couple. He's like a brother to me," Kara replies.

Cat cocks her head curiously, she didn't expect that response.

Kara sighs. Alex may kill her, but really since she's already told Cat everything else, it's not really going to make a difference if she knows this too. Besides Kara doesn't want Cat to continue to think that Mon-El is anyone that Kara would date.

"I should explain, Mike doesn't actually live in my building. But he does visit me because he is new to Earth and I've been helping him adjust to life here," Kara explains.

"He's new to Earth?" Cat inquires. "Kara, there was a meteor shower a few months ago, that wouldn't have anything to do with his arrival would it?"

Kara smiles, Cat doesn't miss a thing.

"It wasn't really a meteor shower; it was his ship crashing into the desert," Kara replies.

"But I saw the footage of the crash site, there were meteor fragments everywhere but no signs of a ship at the site," Cat points out.

Kara gulps, "We moved the ship and it's occupant to a secure location," she explains. "Until we could determine who he was and why he was here."

"The meteor crash site was staged after you removed the space ship? You said we. Who helped you?" Cat asks trying to understand the situation.

Now Kara has no choice but to draw a line. "I work with an secret government agency that tracks all forms of alien life on our planet," she replies.

Cat sighs in frustration and Kara takes that as her cue to leave. She scoots the stool back to stand up.

Cat frowns slightly. "You're leaving," she remarks wistfully as she rises from her own stool.

"It's getting late," Kara points out.

"And you want to leave before I ask you more questions that you can't answer," Cat counters.

Kara smiles and nods slightly relieved that Cat understands.

Kara walks over to pick up her jacket that she left on the back of a chair.

"What time on Saturday?" Cat asks, watching her slip the jacket on.

"How about seven?" Kara replies pulling her hair out of the jacket collar.

"Seven is good. May I bring anything?" Cat inquires as they stand together a moment.

"No, it's my night to take care of you," Kara teases as she turns to head to the french doors, colliding with Cat who turned towards the front door.

Instinctively Kara wraps her arms around the other woman to help her keep her balance, which only makes Cat gasp in surprise at the close contact.

"Oh sorry," Kara says breathlessly.

Cat stares back, before biting her lip and laughing nervously. "You, uh, came in the other way," she exclaims.

"I did," Kara confirms softly, licking her lips.

Neither breaks the embrace. Kara's eyes focusing on Cat's lips as she feels her heart beating rapidly. Nervously, Kara releases her grip on the other woman, but doesn't step back. They are still touching but not as closely as before. Impulsively, Kara leans in towards her, then realizing what she's about to do, she kisses her cheek instead before mumbling good night and bolting through the open patio doors and practically diving off the balcony and into the night.


	6. Part Six

Kara glides through her window landing softly she exclaims, "Crap, I almost kissed Cat." Pacing the room, she replays it over in her mind, until suddenly she realizes the other woman's eyes were closed! Cat was anticipating the kiss. "Rao, I've messed everything up," she laments. As her phone vibrate in her pocket she debates on whether to check it or not. Before she can decide a second message comes through, curious, she unlocks the phone and to see that there are two messages from Cat.

_CGrant: Good night, Kara._

_CGrant: Looking forward to dinner ;-)_

Kara exhales, not even realizing that she was holding her breath. She rereads the messages again. Is it really possible that Cat isn't angry with her for running off. Relieved, she sets the phone down and removes her jacket and shoes before walking into the kitchen for a glass of water. She returns to stare at the phone on the table considering how to respond. Finally, she picks up the phone and types quickly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Across town, Cat is sitting on the balcony outside of her bedroom drinking scotch. After Kara bolted away, she needed a stiff drink to calm herself down. At first she was furious, then disappointed that Kara didn't feel the same, after replaying the near kiss in her head a few times, she is now certain that Kara wanted to kiss her. Which means that she ran because she either wasn't ready or wasn't sure that Cat wanted to be kissed. Considering how the evening went, the casual touches and tension that they both could barely ignore, Cat decided to play it cool and send the messages, even including an emoji for Kara's sake.

But now on her second glass of scotch, Cat is just staring at her phone willing the girl to reply. Finally, the phone lights up with a message.

_Kara: Good night Cat, see you Saturday at 7 ;-)_

Cat reads the message, then sets the phone down. Tucking her feet underneath her, content in the knowledge that she and Kara may finally be on the same page, she then picks up her glass, taking a moment to savor the aged liquor before taking another sip.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What's going on with you and Detective Sawyer?" Kara blurts out the next morning, hoping to delay confessing to her sister that Cat Grant knows that she is Supergirl.

"We're friends and we hang out sometimes," Alex replies.

"Come on Alex, I saw you two playing pool before I came over and it looked like you two were flirting," Kara points out.

Alex covers her mouth with her hand to hide her smirk, because that's exactly what they were doing. To buy herself sometime, she walks across the room. Something is really different about Kara's apartment, it's really clean and organized.

"Uh, why is your apartment so clean?" Alex asks hoping to distract her sister, she's not ready to unpack what's going on between her and Sawyer just yet.

"Oh, I'm having a friend over for dinner tomorrow night," Kara answers as she finishes her breakfast.

Then she notices the stack of books on the island. "Cookbooks? Are you cooking for this friend?" Alex inquires curiously.

"Um," Kara mutters anxiously.

Alex gives her a stern glare until Kara begins to ramble about how Cat was so nice to her and Kara wanted to do something nice in return so she offered to cook her dinner.

"You are cooking dinner for Cat Grant? Here?" Alex asks concerned that her sister has lost her damn mind.

"Yes, we're friends now. Friends who have dinner together," Kara replies excitedly as she rinses out her cereal bowl.

Alex pauses to consider this new development. She knows there is more to this, but obviously Kara isn't ready to talk about it.

"Okay, so what are you going to cook?" Alex asks supportively from the bedroom doorway as Kara picks out what she's going to wear to work.

"I was going to make Mom's chicken parmesan, but Cat doesn't eat anything breaded or fried..." Kara replies.

"Well, that eliminates half of your diet," Alex jokes and heads back into the kitchen to get her phone.

"Funny, now help me figure out something to make. And what if we could make it together tonight, just to make sure it's good," Kara counters entering the kitchen a few minutes later.

"Okay, well tell me what are a few of her go to meals and also foods that she won't eat?" Alex asks as she sits down and begins making a list as Kara talks.

Alex looks over the lists carefully before shuffling through the stack of cookbooks. Finding the one she wants, she flips it open and quickly scans the index until she finds what she's looking for.

"Okay, here's what you're going to make," she says showing Kara the recipe.

"Alex, I can't make that," Kara replies worriedly looking at the photo.

"Yes, you can," Alex counters, as she begins scratching out a grocery list for her sister.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kara turns in the city council profiles even though it's not due until next week and she leaves on time. Glancing at the clock as she leaves to make sure that she has enough time to stop at the grocery store before Alex gets to her apartment.

Her phone buzzing again brings a smile to her face. She and Cat have been texting back and forth all day. First it was to set up a schedule for the interview, then it evolved into an open commentary, each sharing brief messages outlining their victories and frustrations as the day progressed. Kara sits back down to read the latest.

_CGrant: Has it always taken this long to pick Carter up at school?_

_Kara: Yes, but usually you're busy dictating to me the next day's schedule ;-)_

_CGrant: Valid point. How's your day going?_

_Kara: Just wrapping things up and am about to leave on time!_

_CGrant: Plans tonight?_

_Kara: Yes, Alex is coming over :-)_

Kara waits a moment to see if Cat replies, but then realizes that Carter has probably arrived, so she slips the phone into her purse and gathers her things to leave.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As she approaches the elevator, she overhears a heated exchange in James' office. Recognizing both voices, she quickly steps back into the hallway out of sight.

"You don't assign stories to my people, all assignments are cleared through me!" Snapper roars.

"As CEO of this company, you report to me," James reminds him loudly. "In fact, as CEO everyone reports to me, so I can assign anyone to anything that I choose," he adds sharply.

Snapper weighs his options a moment. He didn't think Olsen had it in him to stand up for himself. Previously, the editor has been able to push him around. "Danvers isn't ready for something like this. She'll choke and it will be on you, not me," he says harshly before turning to leave.

Kara quickly turns around to dart into the stairwell to avoid Snapper's exit. She waits until she hears him enter the elevator, then she heads into James' office.

"Hey, is there a problem with my assignment?" She asks as James looks up at her.

"No, not at all. Have you set up your interview?" He asks casually, setting his pen aside.

"Yes, I'm meeting with Cat next week," Kara replies confidently.

"Cat, huh?" James remarks with a smile. "That's new."

"She's no longer my boss," Kara points out.

"Yeah, right," James agrees before picking the pen up to resume marking proofs.

"He's wrong you know. I may not know everything that I need to know about writing investigative stories, but this profile piece will be excellent. I won't let you down," she adds.

"Kara, I know that. I wouldn't have assigned it to you if I didn't think you could do it," James answers giving her another smile before turning back to the proofs.

"James?" Kara inquires moving closer to his desk. "Uh, why did you assign me to this? Was it to get back at Snapper?"

James sighs and sets the pen down again, before standing up and coming around the desk.

"Kara, the board suggested that a profile piece on Cat's new book would settle down the speculation about her leaving and it would help CATCO stocks to level out. I assigned it to you, because you know her best and I know that you will do a great job. Yes, I could have picked any of our other reporters, but they will only scratch the surface," he explains.

Pleased with his response, Kara beams a smile at him before saying good night.

"Oh and pissing off Snapper was just a bonus," he adds with a laugh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"They aren't that hard to make," Alex says as she surveys the meal that Kara prepared for them. Instead of making potstickers herself, Kara bought a bag of frozen ones.

"Maybe, but it's one less thing for me to screw up," Kara points out, besides these are good and once they're mixed in with everything it doesn't matter.

"True, and the dish looks really good. Sorry that I was late, I know that you wanted us to cook this together," Alex offers apologetically.

"You were right, it's not that difficult to make a stir fry and it's the perfect combination of what we both like to eat," Kara replies smiling as she hands Alex a plate.

They both grab chopsticks and head into the living room to eat and watch tv.

"You're going to let her eat at the table tomorrow night, right?" Alex asks.

"Yes Alex," Kara groans dramatically.

"I just don't want you to mess this up. This date seems important to you," Alex remarks.

Kara huffs as she chews quickly. "This isn't a date," she spits out finally.

"Well, it is a friend date though," Alex replies nudging her. "And speaking of that, what are you going to wear?"

"Jeans and a sweater or something nice. We're not going out, so I'm sure she'll be casual too," Kara remarks suddenly worried that she's only seen Cat dress down a few times.

"Does Cat Grant even own jeans?" Alex quips.

"Yes, of course she does. She wore jeans to lunch the other day and they looked really nice on her," Kara adds.

"Oh, so you were checking her out?" Alex teases again, laughing loudly.

"Alex! Stop!" Kara says blushing thoroughly and looking away.

"Wait, Kara I'm sorry. I was just kidding around," Alex says as she realizes that maybe she's taken it too far, when Kara stops eating and sets her plate down and crosses her arms angrily.

Alex sets her own plate down and leans over closer to her sister and places her hand on the crossed arms. "Kara, tell me what's really going on. It's okay, whatever is going on is okay," Alex says reaching up a hand to lift her sisters chin up.

"I almost kissed her last night Alex," Kara blurts out anxiously.

"Wow, how... I mean what..." Alex stammers a moment, "Tell me what happened," she says finally reaching up to tuck a stray strand of hair behind Kara's ear before sliding an arm around her and pulling her close.

Kara sits up straighter and takes a deep breath, then she begins to tell Alex everything that's been going on between her and Cat, even confessing that she flew over to Cat's the night before and revealed that she's Supergirl.

To her credit, Alex didn't react to this news, instead she filed it away to be addressed later.

"See, I thought that there was something more going on," Alex says before moving back to her seat at the table, relieved that Kara is finally opening up to her.

"I thought it was all in my head but last night she wanted us to kiss and I just panicked and literally flew out the window like an idiot," Kara exclaims in frustration. "But then she sent me this," she adds showing Alex the two messages from the night before.

"I think that she sent these messages to let you know that she understands," Alex points out.

"You think so?" Kara asks.

"I really do," Alex answers. "And now I think that this dinner tomorrow is kind of a big deal," Alex replies.

Kara nods yes. "Maybe you'll help me pick out something to wear?"

"Of course," Alex responds thoughtfully.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Didn't think that I'd see you tonight Danvers," Maggie says when Alex walks up to her later that night and hands her a beer.

"I was looking for you," Alex replies nervously. If her sister has the courage to confront her feelings for Cat Grant, Alex has decided that she should do the same.

"Everything all right?" Maggie asks noticing the Alex appears a little keyed up.

"Yeah, I was just thinking..." Alex pauses and takes a nervous sip of her beer.

Maggie smiles patiently encouraging her to continue.

"Just thinking that I like it when we, uh, you know banter," Alex stammers.

"I think you mean when we flirt," Maggie teases.

"Flirt," Alex repeats as a small nervous smile twitches the corners of her mouth.

"You like flirting with me," Maggie confirms flashing her dimples.

Alex nods and takes a breath. "Uh, are we just playing or is there a reason that you flirt with me. I mean, I've noticed that you flirt with others... so I understand if it's just..."

Maggie sets her beer on the table and steps in close to Alex and kisses her.

Alex stands still a moment with her eyes closed.

Unsure what to do next and afraid that she read the situation wrong, Maggie begins to take a step back.

Alex sets her own beer down before she reaches out and grabs Maggie face and pulls her back for another kiss. Maggie slips her hands on Alex's waist and the kiss deepens with the additional body contact.

"Wow," Alex exclaims as the kiss ends.

"I think that clears things up," Maggie quips, her whole body vibrating after that kiss.

"Maybe we should get out of here," Alex replies thickly.

"My bike is right outside," Maggie answers as she grabs her jacket off the chair with one hand and grabs Alex's elbow with the other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Alex left, Kara texted Cat good night and to her surprise, Cat texted back teasing her about going to bed early, which led to an exchange of fun and slightly flirty messages ending around midnight.

Now it's morning and Kara is standing at her easel covered in paint. Restless and unable to sleep, she ended up painting most of the night. She finished the piece that Cat called exquisite and now she's considering whether she should give it to her or would that be weird. Heading over to the sink she scrubs her hands and cleans out her brushes. Just as she is finishing up her phone buzzes with an incoming text message.

_ALEX: Hey, do you need anything? Are you freaking out yet?_

_KARA: I'm fine, I've been painting._

_ALEX: I'm coming over with donuts in an hour._

_KARA: What happened?_

_ALEX: It's good. I'll tell you when I get there._

Kara stares at the phone. Alex brings donuts for two reasons. To apologize and to celebrate. As far as Kara knows, there is nothing for Alex to apologize for, so it must mean she is celebrating something.

By the time Alex arrives with the donuts, Kara has cleaned up her paints and showered. She is drinking coffee on the couch editing her Netflix queue.

"Don't you think it's a bit early in your relationship for Netflix and Chill?" Alex teases as she sets the box of donuts down on the table.

Ignoring the remark, Kara focuses on the box of sweets. "Alex, please tell me that there are crullers in this box," Kara says excitedly.

"We got the two and you can have both of them," Alex answers as she pours herself a cup of coffee.

"What have you done?" Kara murmurs through a mouthful of cruller.

Alex sets her coffee and two plates down, before she sits beside Kara on the couch. Nervously, she places both of her hands on her knees and takes a deep breath.

"You know how yesterday you called me out about flirting with Maggie," Alex begins eyeing Kara carefully.

Kara nods brushing crumbs off her face and picking up her coffee to wash down the first cruller.

"When I left last night, I went to the bar to confront Maggie about it," Alex says breathlessly.

"Oh Rao! Alex, what happened?" Kara gushes excitedly forgetting the box of donuts in front of her.

"She kissed me and then I kissed her and then we went back to her place on her bike and made out like teenagers," Alex blurts out.

Kara squeals loudly and throws her arms around her sister. "I'm so proud of you! How do you feel?" She asks.

"I feel great. You know, I guess that I didn't realize what was really going on between us, until you pointed it out. I mean, I knew that I liked her, of course, but I didn't know that I liked, liked her," Alex stammers unable to stop smiling like an idiot.

Kara picks up her coffee again and takes a sip, not taking her eyes off of her sister.

After a few minutes, Alex picks up a plate and carefully chooses a cream filled donut, one of the few that Kara doesn't really like. Although let's be honest, the girl will eat anything sweet.

"Start from the beginning and tell me everything," Kara prompts as she tucks her legs up under her and waits for her sister to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be one last chapter... thanks for reading!


	7. The End

After Alex left, Kara decided that she needs to go flying to burn off the excess energy. Before she left the loft, she prepared everything for dinner, just in case.

One pass around the city uninterrupted, only makes her more anxious, so she decides to fly up the coastline to visit one of her favorite places. As she approaches the island, she notices that it is overrun with tourists, she completely forgot that it was Saturday. Sighing, she veers inland. A few minutes later and she is soaring lazily over wine country, staying just high enough to go undetected by those on the ground.

Her reverie is interrupted by shouts from below, calling for people to take shelter. Confused, she swoops down closer and realizes that it's an earthquake. Surveying the area, she hears a boom and quickly scans to find the source of it. Remembering that there is a winery nearby with an underground tasting room, Supergirl quickly finds Castello di Amorosa. Landing softly, she spots the cave in with several people standing nearby trying to figure out how to help.

"Stand back," she shouts, before lowering herself into the damaged area. Once below ground, she begins picking through the collapsed timbers and re-positioning them to shore up the tunnel as best she can.

"Supergirl, thank god," a woman explains, as the hero helps pull her to safety. "My friends are still in there."

"How many were in your group?" Supergirl asks.

"There were six of us," she replies. "I was taking the picture," the woman explains.

Supergirl sorts through the debris, carefully making sure not to cause the rubble to shift. She can hear them, so she knows that they are alive. After a few more carefully moved beams, she is able to reach them and haul them out of there. Carefully, she flies each one of them above ground to the just arriving fire department.

"Supergirl!" Several people shout as she delivers the last person to safety.

"I don't know how you got here so quickly, but that would have taken us hours to rescue them," points out Captain Stewart from the local fire department.

"I just happened to be in the area," the hero explains as the owners of the winery arrive at the scene.

"Supergirl, how can we thank you?" The owners ask.

"I'm just happy that I was nearby," Supergirl replies.

"Let us at least give you some wine," the winemaker offers.

Since that is the reason that she was in the area, Supergirl accepts the offer of wine. Takes a few obligatory photos with everyone before saying good bye and returning to National City.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cat stands in front of Kara's door quietly. She needs just a moment to catch her breath after climbing the five flights of stairs. She wonders if Kara knows that she's arrived. She makes a mental note to ask exactly how the super hearing works. Composed, she raises her hand to knock, when the door opens.

"I, uh, heard you out here and was afraid that you were going to change your mind," Kara confesses, blushing nervously as she tries not to stare at the site of Cat Grant casually dressed again.

Cat smiles at Kara's insecurity, though she has to admit that she understands it.

"Those stairs are a bit of a workout," Cat replies lightly, not critically, which Kara notices immediately.

"Well the elevator does work," Kara points out with a smile before stepping back to let Cat enter.

"Noted," Cat replies breezing past and turning around to offer the small package.

"Cat, what is this? I said tonight was my treat to you," Kara reminds her playfully.

"Well, it is still customary for a guest to bring their hostess a token of their appreciation," Cat informs her. "Go ahead, open it," she encourages.

Kara rips open the package carefully and smiles brightly at the small figurine of Supergirl.

"Carter has been collecting them and this one was just released, sorry, I just couldn't resist," Cat says laughing at the joke.

"I love it," Kara replies walking over to set it on her bookshelf, beside one of her cousin. "Now I have both of them," she adds.

"I'm glad that you..." Cat begins to reply, but her voice trails off at the end as she is drawn to the finished painting.

"Kara, is this done?" Cat asks standing in front of the easel, one hand on her hip and the other cupping her chin. "When did you finish it?" She asks finally.

"I was up most of the night working on it... I-I finished it this morning," she admits proudly.

"Up most of the night?" Cat turns to her, "Yet you were spotted at Alcatraz this afternoon, when do you sleep?"

"I don't need as much sleep as humans," Kara replies. "But how did you know that I was at Alcatraz today?"

"The same way that I know you also rescued six people from a collapsed tunnel after a minor earthquake in Napa," Cat says smiling proudly at her.

"But I left before the media arrived, there's no way you could know about that," Kara exclaims.

At this Cat laughs. "Oh Kara, it's all over social media," she explains pulling her phone out of her purse to show the girl the amature footage from the rescue.

Kara takes the phone and scrolls through the photos as Cat continues to explain.

"I had Winn set up customized alerts across all social media so I could track my own mentions. After Supergirl appeared, I had him modify the search to track her mentions as well."

"Well, I knew that Winn tracked it, I just didn't realize that you did too," Kara replies blushing a little again.

"Well I had to, since you kept disappearing without warning," Cat teases.

"I've never really fooled you, have I?" Kara counters with a grin.

"The first time you walked into my office," Cat replies and Kara quirks an eyebrow in question.

"You fooled me into thinking that you were just an ordinary millennial eager to get her first media job," Cat confesses moving closer and resting her hand lightly on Kara's arm.

Kara immediately feels warmth rushing over her from the contact. Cat feels her tense up and concerned that she's overwhelming her, she decides to switch to a safer topic.

"What I really want to know is why were you flying around up North today?" Cat asks reaching out to tuck a strand of hair behind Kara's ear.

"I remembered that Castello di Amorosa was your favorite winery in Napa, so I was flying there to get wine for dinner tonight," Kara explains.

Immediately Cat's body tenses up, "You flew over 400 miles to get wine for dinner tonight?" She blurts out.

"Well, it's not that far by air and usually I could get there and back in the time it would take you to stop and buy wine at the store here," Kara points out.

"So that's how you happened to be on the scene so quickly," she realizes. "Well Kara, it was a lovely thought but I don't care if we have wine tonight," Cat adds.

"That's a shame, because they gave me a case of it and I was hoping that you would pick one out for us to drink tonight," Kara says gesturing to the box on the floor.

"They gave you a case of wine!" Cat exclaims. "Hmm, the perks of being a hero," she quips stooping down to look over the selection.

Kara watches as Cat meticulously inspects the case of wine before selecting one. She stands up and hands it over to Kara. Their hands touch for a moment and they both feel the attraction between them.

"I-I'll just get the glasses," Kara replies setting the wine down on the counter. She hesitates a moment before brushing past Cat to get the glasses, lightly she sets her hands on the other woman's waist before sliding past her to the cabinet.

A soft gasp escapes Cat's lips at the contact and Kara notes that her pulse rate jumped as well. Mentally thanking her sister for explaining how human attraction works at the physiological level.

Once Kara has opened and poured the wine, Cat wanders back over to the painting on the easel. "Kara is there any way that you would consider selling this piece?" She asks.

"Uh, no Ms... Cat, my paintings are not for sale," Kara replies shaking her head no.

Cat sighs, not used to being denied. "Kara, I have seen paintings in galleries by artists with far less talent than this," she remarks. "Please reconsider, I really want this one."

"It's not mine to sell," Kara says stepping closer to her.

"What do you mean?" Cat asks curiously. "Did you paint it for someone?"

"Yes, I painted it for you. And I can't sell it to you because it is already yours," Kara explains with a shy smile.

"You painted this for me?" Cat clarifies, still marveling at Kara's talent and generosity.

Encouraged by her response, Kara explains. "I actually started painting it with you in mind. Then you saw it last time that you were her, well you seemed to really like it, so I finished it for you," she adds.

"Kara, no one's ever done anything like this for me," Cat replies softly. "I love it," she adds turning to look at the painting again.

Kara steps in close, standing right behind her she says softly into her ear, "Actually, I wasn't sure about giving it to you although I really wanted you to have it."

"Kara," Cat exclaims reaching around for her and hugging her tightly. "Thank you," she says pulling back, hoping to finally kiss those soft lips.

Flushed, Kara pulls away and steps back over to the table to pick up her wine. "I'll just, uh I'll bring it over next week after I frame it," Kara remarks nervously, taking a sip of her wine.

Trying not to show how disappointed she is that Kara pulled away from her, Cat moves to pick up her own glass of wine.

Ignoring her own pounding heart and soaring pulse rate, Kara turns towards the kitchen, "In fact, why don't you look through those framing materials and pick something out, while I start dinner?" She offers over her shoulder.

Cat takes another long sip of the wine, before sighing softly to herself. Setting her wine down, she heads over to look through what Kara has available for framing. She's surprised at the selection and she debates on what to choose. Unsure she turns to ask Kara a question, but stops when she sees her profile in the kitchen. She's standing with her brow furrowed in concentration, the ingredients prepared and laid out before her. It's similar to when they are going over layouts, Cat notices.

"So what are we having for dinner?" Cat asks softly.

It takes Kara a moment to reply as she is focused on looking over the recipe again. When she turns to look at Cat, she smiles shyly and pushes the cookbook towards her, "I hope that you like it. It's a mix of what we both like to eat," she points out.

Cat steps in close to look it over and almost laughs, veggie stir fry with potstickers. "Hmm," she murmurs.

"If it doesn't sound good, I can make something else," Kara blurts out quickly.

"It sounds interesting, and I'm surprised that it's somewhat healthy," Cat teases.

"I can eat healthy," Kara protests lightly.

"That may be, but exactly how many potstickers have you already eaten?" Cat asks playfully.

"A few," Kara admits. "But there are plenty left for the stir fry," she adds defensively.

"Hmm," Cat replies stepping back to admire her. "So incredibly unfair," she murmurs.

"What's unfair?" Kara inquires over her shoulder.

"You eat a million calories a day and are still what, a perfect size 5?" Cat inquires, running a hand lightly down Kara's back, appreciatively.

"Something like that," Kara replies trying not to lean into the touch, but very much affected by it.

Cat smirks, certain now that this tension between them is mutual, despite Kara's defensive measures. Cat makes a decision and takes a step in closer towards Kara, close enough that she can feel Kara's body tense up.

Kara closes her eyes a moment. She can barely think, let alone cook with Cat standing this close to her. Unable to take it any longer, she turns to her.

"Um, Cat..." Kara says taking off her glasses as she leaning in quickly to kiss her. It's hard and fast, but it still has an affect on both of them.

Cat gasps softly at the unexpected move, opening her eyes, she smiles, her hand touching her lips still tingling from the kiss.

"I should have done that the other night," Kara confesses breathlessly, earning her a silent nod of agreement from Cat.

"Yes, but now is good too," Cat replies moving in for another kiss.

Kara shakes her head and pulls back. "Cat, I'm going to ruin dinner, if you don't move out of this kitchen," she admits.

Cat steps back and smirks, "I'll just be over here," she says retreating back to the counter to pick up her glass of wine and allow Kara to finish cooking.

"Thank you," Kara says putting her glasses back on and taking a deep breath before starting to cook again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They sit across from each other at the table, eating politely.

"This is excellent," Cat exclaims after setting her fork down.

"Are you sure, you're not eating much," Kara points out nervously.

"Kara," Cat counters softly, reaching out to still the hand that is tapping on the table. "About earlier, I was just so overwhelmed by everything. The wine, the painting, dinner... I don't think I've ever met anyone as thoughtful as you are," she explains.

"I just wanted everything to be perfect tonight, after what happened the other night," Kara admits sheepishly.

"It was an impressive escape," Cat replies lightly.

Kara covers her face with her hands. "I'm not running from you tonight," she promises.

"What's different tonight?" Cat inquires, turning her hand over and gently letting her thumb caress the girl's pulse point.

"Tonight, I realize that this is mutual between us. It's not something that I'm just imagining between us," Kara stammers glancing up nervously to make sure.

Cat nods before taking a small sip of wine. "Ever since Myriad, I haven't been able to stop myself from thinking about you," she admits.

"I don't understand," Kara replies. "Since Myriad, you've been pushing me away."

"Not exactly," Cat remarks. "I promoted you because it was over due. And giving you the office was purely selfish on my part, I needed space to think of what to do about this," she confesses.

"I'm sorry, but leaving CATCO just to get away from me seems a bit dramatic," Kara points out.

"I didn't leave CATCO to get away from you," Cat counters. "But when you chose reporting, I realized that I needed to let someone else mentor you, because I couldn't be objective any longer," she adds. "Not to mention that I steadfastly refuse to be reduced to something as cliched as a middle-aged boss preying on her much younger and quite attractive assistant," Cat exclaims before looking up to see Kara's wide-eyed look of panic.

"Is that how you see me? As a naive young girl blindly falling for her attractive powerful boss?" Kara blurts out.

"Kara, you know that isn't true," Cat snaps. "But the reality is that is what people might see when they see us together and the last thing that I want is for anyone to reduce us to that particular stereotype," she adds quickly softening her voice.

The two of them pause a moment considering their conversation. Neither of them sure of the next move.

"I grew up hiding a part of myself which limited my ability to really connect to people. But Cat, you have always been the exception. Even when I wasn't completely honest with you, I still felt like you knew me better than anyone. It's as if you have always seen right through me," Kara says softly rising to her feet.

"Kara, you have demonstrated time and again that you know me, sometimes I think you might know me better than I know myself," Cat whispers standing slowly.

Kara moves around the table closer to her.

"Cat, when I can't sleep at night, all I have to do is focus on you until I can hear your heartbeat and then I imagine that I'm there beside you," Kara confesses shyly.

"You can hear my heartbeat from here?" Cat inquires.

Kara nods.

Cat closes the distance between them, sliding her hands into Kara's soft tresses, she pulls her close and they kiss. Kara slips her arms around Cat's slender body and pulls her closer to deepen the kiss.

Breaking away softly, they rest their foreheads together to catch their breath.

"Mmmm," Cat murmurs. "You know that I was almost convinced that you could read my mind," she admits breathlessly, "To test my theory, I imagined kissing you like this and, well, I had to leave early that day as a result."

Kara flushes, she's certain that she knows exactly which day it was. "I remember that day, I was so confused. You wouldn't let me near you and yet you seemed so unexpectedly upset, I didn't know what to do," she replies.

"Yes, well I have a vivid imagination, but it's nothing compared to this," Cat says moving in to kiss her again.

Kara returns the kiss, picking her up and floating them over to the couch.

Cat opens her eyes confused for a moment as to what just happened. Then realizing that they are on the couch, she smirks and pushes Kara back before resuming the kiss.

Just as things are getting more heated between them, Kara pulls back. "Cat, I know that you've been drinking are you sure about this?"

"The wine has nothing to do with this," Cat exclaims. "If I'm drunk, I am drunk on you, Supergirl," she says pushing Kara back down and climbing on top of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this one, please check out my other fics... And as always thank you for reading and for those of you who took the time to comment, you guys are awesome!


End file.
